Our Farewell
by Smurf2005
Summary: InuYasha catches Naraku's and Kikyou's scent, so he goes after them. The others follow him, and they see surprises them all.


A/N: Hello everyone! Smurf2005 back with a brand spanking new story. And it's an _InuYasha_fic! It had been years since I had written one, and I thought it was long over due. Lately, I have been putting out stories to shoujo titles such as _NANA, Kitchen Princess, Wild Ones, _and_ Tokyo Mew Mew, _so I decided to do a shonen title. I think I should mention this, I know the series is over, but this has nothing to with that. I know what happens at the end, but, I wanted to do something a little different. The title of my story is the name of a song by Within Temptation. So, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own _InuYasha. _Takahashi Rumiko owns it all. I do own 3 manga volumes, the first 3 episodes on DVD, the first movie, an InuYasha plushie and a Miroku plushie. Oh, and various pictures.

* * *

Our Farewell

_Where am I? Why is is so dark? Hmm? What is that light ahead? Maybe I should go toward it. I may be able to find out where I am._

"Damn runt! Keep your mouth shut! You don't know anything!"

I looked up from my history book in time to see InuYasha hit Shippou on the head.

"Hey, InuYasha! That hurt!" Shippou cried, tears starting to well up in his eyes.

"Well, you should have kept your damn mouth shut about Kikyou!" he snarled.

"I only said that every time she's near, you go looking for her," the kitsune said, sniffling.

"Shut up! I do not!" InuYasha roared.

I sighed loudly and he looked over at me.

"What? You got something to say to me?" he asked.

"Actually, you did go looking for her last week when you caught her scent," I said.

"I-it wasn't her scent!" he stuttered, his face turning slightly pink. "It was Naraku's scent!"

I knew he was lying. I saw Kikyou's soul collector's around the spot he took off towards.

"If it was Naraku, then how come we weren't allowed to accompany you?" Miroku asked.

"I... I wanted to defeat Naraku on my own!" he stated.

"InuYasha, you know you can't defeat Naraku on your own. You need all of us," Miroku said.

"We all have a score to settle with him," Sango said.

"Yeah. I guess your right," he said, scowling.

I sighed as I stood up, tucking the book under my arm.

"Where are you going, Kagome?" Sango asked.

"I'm just going over to the stream to study in peace," I said.

I glanced over at InuYasha, but he wasn't looking at me. I sighed a little as I walked toward the stream. I wasn't out of earshot yet, and I heard Miroku and Sango getting on InuYasha's case. If he loved Kikyou so much, then why didn't he use her to find the jewel shards? He wouldn't need me anymore and I can go home to stay. I can finish high school and get into a good college, and maybe even get married. But, no matter how much I thought about it, I didn't think I could leave InuYasha. I loved him, and I wanted to be with him always.

I settled up against a tree by the stream. I could faintly hear InuYasha screaming at Miroku and Sango, and even poor little Shippou. He could be such a child sometimes. I watched the water flow by for a a few seconds before I opened my book and continued to study. I thought I would study for a couple hours before I went back to the others when I felt something. It was a jewel shard, and it was coming quick. I knew who it was. It was Kouga. I groaned inwardly a little. I didn't really want to see him, but there was no way we could avoid him. I stood up and walked back to the group just as Kouga stopped.

"Yo, Kagome," he said, flashing a grin.

"What is that wolf doing here?" InuYasha growled.

"Oh, what are you doing here, you mangy mutt?" he asked, looking down at InuYasha.

InuYasha jumped up and I could tell he was mad.

"The question is why are you?" InuYasha said.

"I'm looking for Naraku, of course," Kouga said.

Then he ignored InuYasha and looked over at me.

"So, Kagome, how about coming with me? You can help me look for the jewel shards and you can forget the mutt. What about it?" he asked.

I was quiet while I thought it over (yes, I was actually considering it). If I went with Kouga, I wouldn't have to deal with InuYasha always running off to be with Kikyou. But, I didn't want to leave my friends behind, especially since the relationship between Miroku and Sango was starting to heat up. I didn't want to miss any of that.

"I'm sorry, Kouga," I said. "I am going to stay here with my friends."

Kouga looked a little disappointed and glared at InuYasha.

"You better take care of my Kagome. If anything happens, I will kill you," he said.

His two partners and his pack of wolves showed up yelling at him to hold on. Kouga smiled at me as he took off, and as his partners passed me they said hello. We watched them until they disappeared.

"Hmph. That Kouga always pisses me off when he comes around," InuYasha said.

After Kouga's appearance, it seemed like InuYasha was more agitated than usual. His eyes kept twitching and he kept sniffing the air.

"What's wrong, InuYasha?" Shippou asked him.

"Somethings not right," he said. "I smell Naraku. And Kikyou."

Of course he would pick up her scent no matter what. He jumped up, but I grabbed his arm. He looked down at me, slightly shocked and I looked up into his amber eyes.

"Please, don't go, InuYasha," I whispered.

He was quiet while we looked into each others eyes, then with his eyes downcast, he spoke.

"I'm sorry, Kagome."

He pulled his arm out of my grip and took off running toward the scent. I was still sitting on my knees, my hand outstretched, when Miroku stood.

"If Naraku is nearby, then we need to hurry as well," he said.

I nodded numbly as I stood up, grabbing my bag, arrows and bow. I climbed on the back of Kirara, right behind Sango, with Shippou on my shoulders, and Miroku behind me. Kirara flew high into the air and I could see where Kikyou's soul collector's were. Well, at least we knew we could depend on him for that. As we flew nearer, we also saw Naraku. I saw InuYasha, just standing there. He wasn't doing anything to protect himself. Kirara hadn't landed yet and I was already scrambling off her back. I had to get over to InuYasha.

"InuYasha!" I yelled, running over to him.

"Kagome?" he said, looking over at me. "Stay there!"

I stopped a few feet away and looked at the sight in front of me. InuYasha was pinned up against a tree with one of Naraku's tentacles and Kikyou had an arrow pointing at InuYasha.

"If you give me the pieces you have collected, then I will let you have Kikyou," Naraku said.

I was a little confused. I didn't know what he meant by that. He would let InuYasha have Kikyou?

"You bastard! What have you done with Kikyou?" he yelled.

"I just have her under my control, just like Kohaku," Naraku replied.

I could feel Sango shaking with rage beside me. I glanced beside me to see what was holding Sango back from ripping him to shreds, and I saw Miroku's hand holding Sango's. I felt a little twinge in my heart, but I ignored it as I focused on the scene with me.

"Release her now!" InuYasha yelled.

"Not until you give me the shards!" Naraku yelled. "Either give them to me, or I will take them! And I will kill Kagome."

Before I knew it, I felt pain in my shoulder. I looked down to see the white material of my shirt turning red with my blood. One of Naraku's tentacles had peirced my shoulder and gone straight through. When it had registered in my brain what had happened, I yelled out in pain, and before Sango could cut the tentacle, it retracted. I dropped down to one knee and held my shoulder. InuYasha looked over at me, then he looked over at Kikyou. As he looked over at me, I knew what he had chosen.

"Okay, I will give you the shards," InuYasha said.

"No! InuYasha! What the hell do you think you are doing?" Miroku yelled.

Some tentacles flew out and restrained all of us, and the one that was pinning InuYasha disappeared. InuYasha staggered over to where I was being restrained and took the small bottle from around my neck.

"I'm sorry, Kagome," he said. "But, I need to save Kikyou."

He turned his back on me. Tears started to flow down my cheeks as I watched him walk away from me. After all these years, Kikyou was still top priority to him. She always has been and always will be. There was no way I could ever compete with her. I could never hope to compete with her. I was envious of Kikyou. She had most of InuYasha's love. I wish that had all of his love, but I was nothing more than a jewel detector and a replacement of Kikyou to him. I knew that all along, but I always wished that he would start seeing me as a person; just as Higarashi Kagome. It was too much to ask though. I knew deep down inside that he only saw me as a replacement.

Through my tears, I watched him hand the shards to Naraku, then InuYasha embraced Kikyou. My heart felt like it was shattering. Then, just when I felt like I couldn't feel any more pain, I felt a stab of pain in my abdomen. I looked down and saw one of Naraku's tentacles.

"I guess you aren't needed anymore, Kagome," Naraku chuckled. "I guess I will kill you."

Fear took hold of me. I knew I was going to die, there was no way around that fact, but, there was one thing I needed to find out.

"InuYasha, do you love me?" I called out to him.

He turned to look at me, his amber eyes were dull and lifeless. It looked like he was being controlled.

"No, I love Kikyou. I never loved you," he said.

"I understand," I whispered.

"Kagome!" I heard Sango yell. "Hold on, Kagome! We will save you!"

I knew they couldn't save me. They were being restrained by Naraku, too. I looked over at Sango and smiled sadly.

"No, it's okay, Sango. I don't mind dying. I got the chance to love and be loved. But, if it's all possible, I would like to be buried at home. If not, then please bury me next to the Sacred Tree," I said.

"Kagome, don't talk like that! You're going to live! And we are going to defeat Naraku!" Miroku said.

I shook my head as I looked over at Kikyou and InuYasha. He still looked like he was being controlled. Kikyou raised her bow and pointed an arrow at me. This was it for me. I was going to die and no one could save, no one but InuYasha. I closed my eyes so, I could see InuYasha smiling at me. I guess this is our farewell, but, I didn't want it to be like this.

"I love you, InuYasha."

_Where am I? Why is is so dark? Hmm? What is that light ahead? Maybe I should go toward it. I may be able to find out where I am. The light keeps getting bigger as I go closer. Oh, it's Heaven. I guess I am dead. That's right, Kikyou killed me. I wonder if everyone else is okay. I hope so. What about InuYasha? I hope he is happy with Kikyou._

* * *

The End

A/N: Well, what did you think? It took me a few days to write this. Like I said above, it's been so long since I have written an _InuYasha _fan fic. I used to write them all the time when I first started out, and they aren't very good. I have gotten so much better. Anyways, I wanted to write another story where I killed someone off, and this is what happened. I was playing a dating sim game called Date Warp, and it was sad, but it made me want to write another sad fan fic. Don't worry, my next one will be happier. I hope. And it might be my Christmas story. We will have to wait and see. Oh yeah, in case you were wondering, Kouga showed up a few seconds after Kagome died, and saved everyone. Even though Kouga threatened InuYasha, he didn't kill him. And Kagome was buried in her time. Well, it's 6 am. I think I should get some sleep. Damn insomnia. Please read and review! Remember, I accept constructive criticism, but I do not accept flames.


End file.
